


Mama's Gun

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, I'm Going to Hell, Murder, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the summerTook my gunAnd made him go to NeverlandHe was somethingMy old husbandHe was all you'd ever wantDid you say somethin'What'd you say?Was that your voice or was that me?-Mama's Gun, Glass Animals
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666399
Kudos: 1





	Mama's Gun

These days it was hard for Nora to distinguish what was real or not. Voices in her head played and toyed with her ears, imaginary monsters and fake images filled her eyes.

She was crazy, wasn’t she?

Not only did she see and hear weird things, but also had such weird thoughts. Her memory was hollow, she couldn’t even remember what she had for breakfast.

When she slept, though, was when her memory caught up with her.

Sometimes she dreamt of peaceful thoughts, on nights her memories opened and a flood of collected memories would flood through her brain.

One summer night, she blew out 20 candles with her family cheering around her.

One winter morning she bumped into a man whose eyes seemed burned into her memory.

Years later, she found a bump on her stomach, the man with the beautiful eyes kissed her and they fell into bed together again.

They bought a beautiful house, in the country, wanting to get away from the noise and bustle of the busy city.

When those memories returned, she would wake up smiling, only to have them forgotten in a few minutes.

Other nights, however, she tossed and turned.

These memories seemed much different from the happy ones she loved.

A cold night, she blew out 64 candles, her husband’s hand resting on her shoulder as she struggled to blow them out.

A warm morning, she looked in the mirror and didn’t recognise herself, her shiny black hair reduced to a grey dull, her smooth porcelain face had wrinkles buried deep within.

A forever unfilled cot meant for a child that never came.

The house now creaked with every little breeze.

She awoke with sadness and frowns, but she never knew why, unable to remember the dreams from the night before.

At some point she remembered she was put in a psych ward for something, but unable to recall why. When she asked the nurse who visited her every morning, the nurse hushed her and changed to a different topic.

Other days she awoke remembering the horrible things she had done, the evil voices and cruel monsters brought it forth to her memory, where she would cry and cry and cry.

Flashes of blood and those once beautiful eyes that were always filled with so much happiness stared lifelessly at the ceiling, where blood had sputtered too.

The nurse came in on those days and stayed with her until she drifted back into the blissful peace of ignorance.

Maybe it was better that way, not knowing that the seed in her womb that was meant to come out as a beautiful baby only came out in clumps of blood.

Maybe it was better to forever wonder over the forgotten parts of her life without knowing she held the gun and aimed it in between her husband’s eyes.

Maybe it was better if she always wondered who was talking in her head, as long as they didn’t bring those horrible, blood-soaked memories forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> writing warmup boiiiiiiii  
> hope u enjoyed tehe  
> (I have more if you guys enjoyed this and would like me to post more songfics?)


End file.
